


【影日】你不在

by msbytsai



Series: ALL日宇宙 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbytsai/pseuds/msbytsai
Summary: ※影→日，牛日要素有，注意避雷。※時間點是《牛島若利喜歡日向翔陽》之後，分開看也行。※角色屬於排球，OOC屬於我。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: ALL日宇宙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630390
Kudos: 9





	【影日】你不在

**Author's Note:**

> ※影→日，牛日要素有，注意避雷。  
> ※時間點是《牛島若利喜歡日向翔陽》之後，分開看也行。  
> ※角色屬於排球，OOC屬於我。

曾經聽過這麼一句話，沒有人能夠理解你的痛苦，因為他們不是你。

對影山來說，國中那件事對他造成的心理陰影，可謂是人生之最，在無數個夜長夢多的夜晚將他驚醒。

「如果說我會對什麼事感到絕望的話，那就是我無法再打排球的時候。」

影山以常人無法理解的熱誠愛著排球，彷彿影山飛雄這個人就是由排球組成，而除去排球他將一無所有，那是他的根，他的命，他的信仰。

因此，將影山從這件事拯救出來的日向，是特別的，比世界上的任何人都特別。

日向無數次的喊著，傳過來。使盡全力躍向最高的地方，相信影山會傳球給他，沒有任何懷疑，百分之百純粹的信任，在每一次影山轉頭的時候，他已經在那，彷彿用行動告訴影山，我在。

「只要有我在，你就是最強的。」

這句話是他們對敵人的戰帖，對世界的宣示，是對彼此的承諾亦是誓言。

於是影山再也沒有做過那個噩夢。

※

日向曾用發現新大陸的語氣說「影山！我剛發現飛雄和翔陽合起來就是飛翔欸！跟烏野的橫幅呼應！不覺得這是命運嗎？超帥的啊！」

他們倆個哇哇的興奮一陣，被月島冷冷的潑了一句「嗚哇～不愧是不及格組，居然現在才發現啊？這腦迴路還好嗎？」

日向馬上被激得蹦蹦跳跳，影山看著日向被月島用單手壓著頭頂，雙手上下揮舞也動不了月島一根寒毛。突然，月島一個眼神看了過來，那嘴角勾起的笑容，怎麼看都令人火大。

影山深吸一口氣，告訴自己冷靜，不要中了挑釁，畢竟所謂的太陽vs月亮，怎麼也比不上他跟日向。

因為有太陽的地方就有影子。

影山知道自己不聰明，這道理連自己都懂的話，聰明如月島，怎麼可能不懂？於是他回給月島一個自認為友善的笑容，讓月島拉平嘴角，嘖了一聲轉過頭。

果然令人火大。兩人心裡同時想著。

※

影山跟日向，這對烏野的一年級怪人搭檔，在每一次人們談到烏野時一定會被提及，他們的相遇如同戲劇，成為搭檔更是命中注定。

日向待在影山的身邊，就像是理所當然的事情一般。

在冰雪消融春暖花開的時節，在夏日艷陽高照的汗水下，在寒冬的冷風刺痛每一口的喘息，或在每一次競賽中彈盡絕糧所踏出的那一步，日向翔陽活在影山飛雄的呼吸裡。

因為日向對影山說過。

「不管過了10年20年也絕對不會變！」

所以影山相信日向會永遠在他身邊，他堅信不已，就像人們從不懷疑自己為何呼吸這件事。

直到日向跟牛島開始交往。

影山聽到物體破裂的聲音，他的世界應聲碎裂。如同一個被神明拋棄的信徒，失去信仰而茫然無助。

但他毫無辦法，而太陽依舊升起，那是影山第一次覺得太陽美好到殘酷的地步。

※

高二春高前合宿，一個再普通不過的夜晚。

影山夢到自己在比賽，球鞋摩擦地板發出熟悉的音節，球場的喧囂聲，應援團的加油聲，如臨其境的傳至耳邊。影山汗流浹背但頭腦清晰，在那個時間點，完美的時機、精密計算的角度，控制指尖以恰到好處的力道傳出無懈可擊的一球。

但影山轉身，只見球落地，碰咚一聲在無人的地板高高彈起，而日向不在。

影山從夢中驚醒，滿頭冷汗，心上彷彿壓了千斤重的石頭讓他呼吸困難，喉嚨如同梗著魚刺般難受，眼睛發痠直到他的靈魂再也無法承受而溢出，溫熱的液體沿著臉頰流下，滴滴答答在棉被上形成圓圓的小水漬，他擦了又擦，卻完全沒辦法止住，只好無助地壓抑自己嗚咽的聲音，卻止不住身體的顫抖。

日向離他很近，被影山顫抖的換氣聲吵醒，看到影山哭泣的樣子，睡意消失了大半，趕緊起身關心「做惡夢了嗎？」

影山緊閉著嘴，咬著唇，狼狽的抹了一把臉，但眼淚就像水龍頭一樣不停落下，絲毫沒有停止的跡象。

於是日向抱住影山，像安慰小夏一樣用手輕輕地拍打他的後背「沒事了，沒事。我在這。」

日向溫暖的體溫，輕柔地話語傳進影山耳裡，卻讓影山徹底潰堤，好像提醒了他，日向的聲音、這雙手，這個人的體溫都不屬於自己。

影山緊緊地抱住日向，將對方衣服攥進掌心，力道大到指尖泛白，好像手中抓的是溺水之人的浮木，一旦他鬆手，將會無法呼吸，失去氧氣，喪失性命。他將頭埋在日向的頸邊，話也說的斷斷續續「你…別、走」

別跟牛島交往  
別去巴西  
別離開我

鼻涕眼淚抹得日向脖頸都濕濕滑滑，但他也不嫌棄，低聲地說著「別怕，我在這。」日向輕撫影山，小心翼翼的呵護他，一遍又一遍的在他耳邊說著我在，我在。

影山抱著日向哭得像個孩子，他其實想說，騙子，你不在。

你不在。

FIN.


End file.
